


Dance Like No One is Watching

by dykeadellic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, clexaweek day 4, drinking is mentioned, for any fellow addicts or alcoholics, it wasn't really relevant, ranya if you squint, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeadellic/pseuds/dykeadellic
Summary: Where Clarke has a relationship end, and Lexa's advice is to dance.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	Dance Like No One is Watching

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff for Clexaweek, Day 4 (Roommates). After what I wrote yesterday, I needed to soothe my soul with something light and sweet. As always, enjoy!

Clarke was not having a good day. In fact, that was a serious understatement. She was having the worst day of her life. So she sat in the kitchen, taking shots of tequila. She wanted to be obliterated. She didn’t want to think about what Finn had done to her. Thank god she hadn’t wasted years on that piece of trash.

She groaned and set her head down on the table, one hand holding the shot glass, the other cushioning her forehead. She almost didn’t hear the front door unlock, which was a clear indication that her roommate, the paralegal Lexa, was home.

“Clarke?” came Lexa’s voice after a moment. “Are you okay?”

If Clarke hadn’t been drunk already, she wouldn’t have burst into tears. She and Lexa inhabited the same space. They worked well as roommates, but they were in no way friends. Not that being her friend would have been a bad thing; they just didn’t hang out. Their schedules didn’t make time for it. And Lexa was so serious. Clarke was an artist, and she felt like Lexa couldn’t understand that. But Clarke was drunk, so she did burst into tears, raising her head to look at Lexa.

Without hesitation, Lexa grabbed the shot glass from Clarke, poured a shot, and took it, grimacing as she did so. Clarke didn’t think she’d ever seen Lexa drink before.

Lexa sat down at their table and said, “Okay, spill. What is going on?”

Clarke sobbed for a minute, during which Lexa took another shot, making a very funny face that made Clarke laugh mid-sob.

“It’s Finn!” she finally belted out.

“The boyfriend?” Lexa asked.

“The ex-boyfriend!” Clarke corrected.

Lexa nodded. “Why is he an ex now?”

Clarke slammed her fist down on the table and looked at Lexa. Green eyes were watching her, but they weren’t filled with pity. In fact, they looked like they were desperately trying to understand Clarke. This gave Clarke the motivation to go on.

“Apparently, before he moved here, he had a girlfriend named Raven. They never actually broke up. So Raven fucking comes here and goes to his apartment, where I am on the couch watching Netflix and demands to talk to Finn. Apparently, he’s been dating both of us at the same time! And he was just like, ‘Well, I left so I figured we were over,’ to Raven, and Raven told me he text her every day!” Clarke shouted.

Lexa took the tequila and poured herself one more shot before moving the alcohol to the counter, very much out of Clarke’s reach.

“Okay, well, it sounds like you dodged a bullet. He sounds like an awful person. I never did like him when I saw him. Now I know why. I’m going to turn on some music, and you are going to dance this out,” Lexa told her.

“I don’t want to dance; I want to smash his face in!” Clarke belted out.

But Lexa was already at the Xbox, turning on music for them. She obviously wasn’t going to listen to Clarke whine, which Clarke couldn’t blame her for, but still.

“Come here, beautiful,” Lexa said, as she walked over to Clarke and offered her a hand.

Clarke looked at Lexa, really looked at her for the first time. She was beautiful. The way her green eyes shone, the smile playing on her full lips, the clear skin. Clarke hesitated before taking her hand. Lexa used the remote to turn the music louder, and she began to dance.

Clarke didn’t recognize the song at all, but it had a catchy beat, and Clarke was game for anything that would get her mind off Finn. So she lamely began dancing.

”That’s right, Clarke, dance it out!” Lexa encouraged.

Lexa had some moves. She danced like she was at a club, not in their living room, drunk off self-pity. Oh wait, she wasn’t. That was Clarke.

Clarke bobbed her head to the music, closing her eyes and letting her hips find a rhythm with the music. She opened her eyes to see Lexa watching her while still dancing, a soft smile on her face.

“Fuck him, Clarke. You’re gorgeous. We’re going to forget he ever even existed tonight. It’s just you, me, and the beat.”

“Since when do you dance?” Clarke asked with a smile.

“Since forever. If you ever hung out with me, you’d know that about me,” Lexa replied.

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and spun her around, a smile gracing her beautiful face. How had Clarke missed how pretty Lexa was?

A giggle escaped Clarke’s mouth, and this just made Lexa grin even wider. She grabbed Clarke’s belt loops and pulled her closer, moving Clarke’s hips aggressively for her.

“Won’t your girlfriend be mad you’re dancing with me?” Clarke asked, still dancing.

“We broke up six weeks ago, so no, she won’t be. Come on, Clarke, show me your moves!” Lexa encouraged.

Clarke wasn’t blackout drunk, and she wasn’t sloppy drunk, but dancing with Lexa in their living room? This was fun. So Clarke busted out some moves, Lexa pulling her closer, and the two of them dancing together. Clarke had to admit, Lexa was much more fun than Clarke had expected. They danced for a good hour to the same song, and then Clarke passed out in her bed.

When she woke up the next morning, she smelled coffee and bacon. Her head hurt a little, but it wasn’t too bad. She got up and went to the kitchen, noticing that she was wearing yesterday’s clothes still.

Lexa was making breakfast, humming under her breath and dancing in place. Clarke watched from behind her for a moment before clearing her throat to alert Lexa to her presence.

Lexa turned around, and Clarke was greeted by the beautiful sight of watching a smile spread across Lexa’s face.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Lexa asked, turning back around to the bacon.

“Like I need to eat. And I still want to forget Finn ever existed,” Clarke grumbled.

“Well, I’m making eggs, pancakes, bacon, and your salted caramel coffee for us. I was thinking…” but Lexa trailed off and didn’t say anything else.

“Thanks. That’s sweet of you, Lexa. What were you thinking?” Clarke prompted her.

Lexa turned around, spatula in hand, and said, “Well, my sister runs the Grounders club. We could go there tonight—just you and me--and have a girls’ night. Dancing, I’ll buy our drinks, I’ll get us an uber home, and we can forget that idiot ex-boyfriend of yours. You can dress up if you want. Might be fun.”

Clarke smiled and nodded, saying, “I like the sound of that. I’m game.”

Lexa grinned back at Clarke and then turned back around to tend to the food.

The breakfast was nice. They chatted about inconsequential matters, and Clarke discovered that Lexa had a wicked sense of humor and a razor-sharp tongue. She was almost angry with herself for never having made an effort to get to know her roommate until now. Lexa was one of a kind.

After breakfast (which was closer to lunch), Clarke took a hot shower, soaping up and washing away all the negative energy. She would forget Finn. He didn’t matter to her anymore. Anyone who could lie that easily to two women wasn’t worth her time. She winced as she thought of his nickname for her (‘Princess’). No, she was going to let that go. She and Lexa were going to go out tonight and have fun. Fuck him for being an asshole. Clarke didn’t need him in her life.

Clarke spent the day watching Friends with Lexa, who loved to add her commentary to the show. She had Clarke clutching her belly laughing. She had never really thought of Ross as an asshole before, but now? She totally got it. Ross was a jerk, and Joey was a good guy. And Chandler was just awkward as hell but still funny as hell.

“I’m going to get ready,” Clarke said around eight. Lexa nodded and turned off the television, and for the moment, they parted ways to get ready for their night out at Grounders.

Clarke did her make up, enjoying being able to pamper herself a bit. She found herself humming the song she and Lexa had danced to last night. She needed to find out what it had been. She couldn’t remember the words, but the tune was stuck in her head on repeat.

Clarke stood in front of her closet for ten minutes, debating which outfit to pick out. She finally decided on a cute black top and jeans. She did a few last-minute touch-ups, and then grabbed her wallet and went out to the living room.

Lexa was already there, wearing clothes similar to Clarke’s own outfit.

“Good minds think alike,” Clarke commented, earning a smile from Lexa.

“That they do. You ready?” Lexa asked, and Clarke nodded.

They took a preemptive shot from the tequila leftover from yesterday, and then Lexa ordered them an Uber because, as Lexa said, “Drinking and driving is not cool.”

When they got there, they stood in the lounge part of the club long enough for Clarke to get a picture of them together.

“Post it on Instagram, so he has to see it,” Lexa suggested.

“I love the way you think,” Clarke said as she did just that.

They made a beeline for the bar where Lexa ordered Clarke some fruity drink with rum and sugar in it. It was delicious, and Clarke was enjoying herself with Lexa immensely. They were two drinks in when the song from last night came on over the speakers.

“Our song!” Lexa exclaimed, pulling Clarke to the dance floor.

How had Clarke missed that Lexa was this much fun? She was like the best friend Clarke didn’t have. And she was gorgeous to boot. Clarke danced with her out in the middle of the dance floor, enjoying the song and the drink in her hand. And if they began dancing closer and closer, well, who cared?

After the next few songs were over, they went to the bar to get shots of Patron, Lexa insisting that she pay for it. Two shots of that and Clarke was pretty sure she was drunk again. Lexa pulled her back to the dance floor, her hands gripping Clarke’s hips again.

“Be careful, or I might get the wrong idea,” Clarke shouted over the music and people.

“Maybe I want you to,” Lexa yelled back.

And then they were kissing. Lexa tasted like tequila, probably from just having drunk it, but it wasn’t bad. It was actually pretty good. Clarke tangled one hand in Lexa’s hair, and they stood there in the middle of the dance floor making out. When they broke apart, Clarke said, “I need some air.”

Lexa led her to the patio where everyone was smoking. Clarke didn’t smoke, but she didn’t mind being around it. It had never really bothered her, though, considering her mother was a doctor it probably should have.

“Who's that girl?” Lexa asked, jerking her head to the left.

Clarke’s gaze followed, and she damn near dropped her wallet.

“That’s Finn’s other girlfriend… Raven,” she squeaked out. If she hadn’t have been drunk, panic would have been flooding through her veins. But she was, and so it didn’t.

“Well, fuck her and fuck Finn. You’re gorgeous, and he’s an idiot for not seeing that,” Lexa proclaimed a little louder than she probably meant to.

Clarke spotted Anya, Lexa’s sister, and Anya spotted her seconds later. She gave a smile and made her way to the duo.

“Surprised to see you here, Clarke. Hey, sis. What’s up?” Anya asked.

“We’re here,” Lexa said in a loud whisper, “because Finn was cheating on Clarke, and she needs to forget the idiot.”

Anya got an amused look on her face and nodded. “I see. Well, Clarke, are you at least having fun?”

“I am. Lexa is so pretty. Fun. Pretty fun. And pretty,” Clarke replied.

Now Anya was laughing. “So, both of you are drunk?” They nodded, and Anya said, “I hope you’re not driving.”

Lexa shook her head. “We are taking an Uber as law-abiding citizens do, sister dearest. I’m a paralegal; I can’t go to jail. I’d lose my job in an instant. And Clarke is pretty, too, right Anya?”

Anya threw up her hands. “That’s between you all. If you want to start making out right here, it’s on both of you.”

“We can’t because then it would be awkward, and Clarke would have to kick me out because she wouldn’t want to look at my face anymore. I don’t do straight girls, Anya,” Lexa said.

Someone was clearing their throat to get the group's attention. They all turned, except for Clarke, who was already facing that way. It was Raven. The other woman herself. Crap.

“Clarke, I just… I wanted to say I’m sorry. I had no clue Finn was doing that. I’m sorry if you got hurt. I got hurt, too. But I just wanted you to know that I hold no anger towards you. I could tell from your reaction yesterday that you were as ignorant as I was. You’re pretty, by the way,” she said, directing the last remark at Anya.

“NO, Raven, you do not need to be sorry. HE should be sorry. If I’d have known… but I didn’t. And isn’t that life? We never know,” Clarke said and hugged Raven.

Raven stood there frozen, and Anya was laughing her ass off.

“You have to forgive her. She is a lightweight, and she is drunk. Come on, Clarke, let go of the pretty girl that I want to talk to,” Anya encouraged.

“Lexa is the pretty girl!” Clarke stamped her foot, a stubborn look on her face.

“Are you two… together?” Raven asked, looking back and forth between Clarke and Lexa.

“I wish,” Lexa muttered, but Clarke didn’t hear her.

“No, she is just my Lexa. My roommate. Who happens to be totally awesome and pretty.”

The rest of the night was a blur to Clarke, who woke up with a raging hangover in her bed with Lexa’s hoodie on. She laid there a minute, wondering how she came to be wearing said hoodie when there was a knock on her door.

“Come in,” Clarke said hoarsely, squinting against the bright light trying to filter in through the window.

It was Lexa, and she was standing there looking completely sober, not hungover, and worried.

“Look, Clarke, about last night… if I made you uncomfortable by kissing you, and you need me to leave, I understand. You were drunk; I get that. I was, too. But I was less drunk, so I shouldn’t have let things go as they did. If I need to leave, I will. Just tell me now.”

Clarke cast her gaze wildly about wondering what had happened last night. Sure they had kissed, but that didn’t mean that Lexa had to leave. Why was she so weird about it? Clarke had thought they’d bonded.

“Do you regret kissing me? Is that what this is about? Because we can go back to the way things were if that’s easier for you,” Clarke said, biting her lip.

“Regret it? No! I’ve wanted to do that since I moved in, and at least I went for it, even if you aren’t interested, which I completely understand,” Lexa said quickly.

Clarke stared Lexa in the eyes and said, “But, Lexa, I _am_ interested.”

Disbelief colored Lexa’s face. “Really?”

“Really,” Clarke confirmed.

Lexa crossed the distance between them and kissed Clarke, hard and needy. And if Clarke completely forgot about her hangover for the next few hours, well, that could only be a good thing.


End file.
